1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display system which measures an active state of a user by a sensor which can be worn on user's body, and provides information suitable for user's situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a guiding information service, a system which guides flexibly a route up to a place or a spot on a way which a user wants to be guided is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2000-215211. In the system proposed in this patent document, it is possible not only to guide information of a spot, a route, and a facility etc., but also to guide practically or virtually. Moreover, in this system, it is possible to guide not only a travel to a place but also to guide with an elapsing of time.
In this case, for example, when the user makes an attempt to get on a train of a predetermined hour (clock time), when there is sufficient time, in many cases the user walks slowly to the station. Whereas, when the user makes an attempt to get a train of a predetermined hour, when there is no sufficient time, the user sometimes runs up to the station. Thus, information required by the user while walking slowly and while running differs. For example, when the user is heading for the station by walking slowly on a nice sunny day, information of “temperature and humidity on that day” is provided. Whereas, when the user is running to the station, information such as “in five minutes you will reach the station” is provided. It is desirable that this information is provided as the so called push information in which information required by the user is provided without performing intentionally an action of acquiring the required information.
Moreover, as another example, when the weather is good, while going to the station, the user sometimes wishes to walk upon selecting an aboveground route rather than an underground route. Thus, it is not possible to realize accurately the situation of the user only from information of a time and position where the user is.